Sayuri Toujou
Sayuri Toujou (刀条さゆり Tōjō Sayuri) was a former Kendo practitioner and instructor, but 150 years ago, she died when her dojo burnt. There were rumors that said that she will appear at night time when a gigantic sakura tree appears. She chooses Hiroto Kurogane as her successor when he dodges her strike. Appearance Sayuri has long pink colored hair and wears a kimono while in her ghost form. She always carries a katana with her while in her ghost form. In order to stay with Hiroto during day time, she possessed a doll which belonged to Hiroto's mom. In her doll form, she has relatively pink hair, chubby cheeks and her eyes are closed. In this form, her size is nearly that of a nursery school child and wears a hakama. Though she is able to hold and swing a sword somehow. Personality It is said at first that Sayuri is a ghost who will attack those who pass close to giant Sakura tree. She had a scary personlity and most people would be terrified by her. When she finds Kurogane as her succesor, she takes over a doll to live with him. She has a very loud personality and loves to pull pranks with him. She would do anything possible to help Kurogane improve his strength, like making him fight Shidou Hazakura. She became close to Kurogane while staying at his house and trains him in his dreams. She can be flirty with Kurogane sometimes. She loves to fight and took her real form in order to fight Yodaka to test his abilities, but she respects those who have a swordsman's spirit and honor. History In Edo, 150 years ago, Sayuri was a instructor at a Sakura One-Strike Style dojo. In a huge fire, her dojo was burnt and she got killed along with all her disciples. Thus, her style failed to be passed on to next generations and was eventually forgotten. Her wish is to revive her style and make it the strongest in Japan. Thus, she was looking for a successor. Plot & Overview Successor Arc Sayuri was said to have attacked many people when the giant Sakura tree appeared. When Kurogane was going home on day, the tree appeared and Sayuri was also present there. Kurogane had a bamboo sword in his hands, thus Sayuri suspected he is a swordsman. She introduced herself and challenged him to dodge her attack. At first she thought he was also just another weakling, but Kurogane actually had dodged her attack. She was shocked at first that how Kurogane dodged her attack but she finally decided to make him his successor. She later followed Kurogane to his home and came in his dream when he was sleeping at night. She told him about her past and how her sword style was finished. She told him that he will become her successor and revive the Sakura One-Strike Style. In the morning when Kurogane woke up, she possessed a doll which belonged to his mother. Meeting with Shidou 2 days after the battle with thugs, When Sayuri and Kurogane were going to school, Kurogane was complaining about the back ache from fighting 2 days ago. Sayuri decided to run while pulling Kurogane and thus they ended up colliding with Shidou. Shidou looked like a dangerous guy but helped Kurogane, making Sayuri comment that she doesn't judge people based on appearance. Practice Match Arc Techniques & Abilities Sayuri is a experienced instructor and a disciple that is able to use the Sakura One-Strike Technique. She is also capable of taking swords away from other peoples when they are in a battle. She has been trained Kendo with her Katana instead of wooden ones. * Sakura One-Strike Style: She is standardly capable of using the Sakura One-Strike Technique. It hasn't been showed by her, but she explained Kurogane how to use it. ** Early Summer Rain: She used this technique after using Kurogane's body to perform. * Dream Manipulation: She is capable of entering someones dream and can create her own world within it. She can show also the history of things that has been happened in her past. Equipments * Katana: She is having a Katana each time when she appears. She has the old type Katana coming from the Edo Period. Relationships Hiroto Kurogane Sayuri first attacked Kurogane early on in the story, and noticed that he is a suitable succeser to the Sakura One-Strike Style, because he was able to dodge/parry her attack; something which is implied her previous victims; could not do, or simply ran way. She has gone as far as to even come in his dreams, and willingly let other people can see her too, in the form of Kurogane's mother's doll--all in order to stay close to him to train and give advice when appropriate. She has shown to care for Kurogane at certain times, like when she gives advice, or show worry during matches. She was the one who told him he didn't need to use all of his strength to swing with a sword, as the sword-style was coincidentally originally intended for women. She has been training Kurogane to make him more sure of himself with his self-esteem, and make use of, while refining the special traits he possesses to make up for the skills he lacks that others may have. Kurogane's Family Right when Sayuri appeared, she was treated extremely well from Kurogane's parents. They believe that they loved her so much that, a soul was born from within the doll: an apparently common occurance in Japanese lore. Trivia * "Sayuri" can be translated as "Small Lily". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ouka High Kendo Club Category:Ghosts